


The Sharpest Lives are the Deadliest to Lead

by KobraKid4life



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Death, Fluff, Horror, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryden, crack!fic, create your own ending, evil!ryan, fall out boy - Freeform, idontknowwhyiwrotethis, kidney, my chemical romance - Freeform, nice!brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobraKid4life/pseuds/KobraKid4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon has a nightmare and Ryan 'comforts' him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sharpest Lives are the Deadliest to Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote for fun. This basically means it sucks and it ends badly...

"Stop them Ryan!" I screeched from my position on the stone floor of my prison cell. My counterpart broke his gaze from mine to see the angry mob of villagers charging toward us; torches in hand and weapons raised. 

"It's ok Brendon. I'll be with you. It's gonna be ok." He cooed, obviously not taking the situation as seriously as I was. 

The crowd narrowed in on the two of us, Ryan clutching my hand tightly between the cold metal bars as they drew close. 

"Step away from the prisoner, young man." A deep voice bellowed from the front of the pack. 

"I'll never leave you," Ryan whispered loud enough for only me to hear, "I'll never let you go." 

Suddenly, arms reached out and clutched Ryan's bare skin, ripping at his fore arms and tearing him away from my grip. 

Inevitably, I became no match to the pull of the furious townspeople, and I could feel Ryan slipping from my reach. The gang tore at his body viscously, making no attempt to be civilized as they dragged him off despite his fervent protests.

As he became more distant, I could see Ryan's once moderately tan skin morph into an unstained white, making his already prominent cheekbones look as if they could cut through solid ice. 

The mob turned towards my makeshift cage and shot back a look of disgust before tossing Ryan on the straw covered floor, having become disinterested with him just as a child discards an old toy. 

Some villagers walked away after this, appearing to have had their fair share of fun, but some particularly determined townsfolk thought it best to close out the night with one last hurrah. 

A scrawny boy then stepped forward and squatted down next to Ryan. As he was doing so, I took in the young man's appearance and realized most of the villagers looked the same; they all had rugged brown hair, pale faces, and shiny red eyes. 

The towns boy gently ran his hand along the side of Ryan's cheek and took every inch of him in; no doubt twisted thoughts flying through his head. 

Taking a dirty knife from his leather boot, the skinny man brought the knife up to his ear and plunged it down into the chest below him, not bothering with further theatrics. 

Ryan let out a blood curdling scream, and his chest began to rise and fall at an unfathomable speed. The man above him supplied a crooked grin, and I let out a muffled sob as he drew the dagger from Ryan's chest. 

Around him, the group of peasants gathered close and took turns kicking dust into the eyes of the broken boy before them. 

"Brendon," Ryan's near lifeless formed muttered on the ground, "Remember, I love you. I will always love you." 

In unison, the townsfolk scowled at Ryan's remark, and resulted to beating his frail body until he breathed his last. 

I watched his concave chest fall once more and his eyelids droop over what were once bright caramel orbs. 

"No!" I cried out, feeling completely useless as I shook the heavy bars of my prison cell, "No! No Ryan! Stay with me!"

Ryan's lifeless form lay limp on the ground, and the men and women around him chuckled, their red eyes glowing with pure delight. 

"Don't you see? Your pretty boy is gone." A small girl stepped forward from her place within the center of the crowd. "He's gone forever. And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. Nothing at all." 

I cried out in agony once more and felt something vibrating near my side. Still confused and devastated at the recent turn of events, I yelled at the villagers and then broke into a steady flow of tears.

Then, the shaking at my back became more noticeable and I heard a terrified voice. 

"Brendon, please, wake up, please, tell me you're okay Brendon, please!" 

Recognizing the sound, I woke from my deep slumber and realized I was in my apartment in the bed that I shared with Ryan.

Ryan. I breathed a sigh of relief. Ryan was alive.

I rolled over onto my side and faced the direction of the voice. A dim light flickered on and wide eyes took in my tear stained face and disheveled appearance. As I was still sniffling softly, Ryan drew me close into an embrace. 

"Babe," he started, "Are you okay?" 

Instead of responding, I cuddled further into his chest and let his warmth take over my body. 

Thank God, it was all just a dream. 

After lying like that for quite some time I finally responded.

"Yeah I'm okay now. I had this absolutely horrible nightmare. It just, these crazy people locked me up and took you from me and killed you and I was all alone...." I trailed off. 

"It's ok now though," Ryan comforted in his soft, low voice, "I'm here and no body is going to hurt you."

With that, Ryan gently kissed the top of my head and pulled me flush against his torso. 

"I love you so much." He whispered. 

"I love you too." 

"Do you wanna go back to bed?" Ryan questioned in a hushed voice. 

I nodded in agreement and Ryan reached for the night light to turn it off. However, just as he was doing so, a glare caught his face or perhaps it was just my imagination, but his eyes seemed to glow crimson. Shrugging it off as a trick of the light, I closed my eyes and listened to the breathing of the man beside me. 

Several minutes passed, and I felt soft lips against my ear. 

"I love you more than anything and that's why I'm doing this." Ryan mumbled, probably thinking I was asleep. 

I found his choice of words to be a bit odd, but I didn't let it bother me since it was so late and he was probably tired.

Wrapped in the arms of the one I loved, it took no time at all to fall asleep. 

 

The next morning I awoke to the bright Nevada sun poking through my curtains. Stretching out across the bed I felt a acute throbbing pain in my lower back. Along with that, Ryan was no where to be seen. Figuring he was off making breakfast, I stood from my comfortable position, put some slippers on, and tried not to cry out in anguish as the pain in my back grew sharper. Slowly, I walked into the kitchen and noticed Ryan wasn't there nor did he seem to be in the apartment at all which was a little strange since it was a Saturday morning. 

I opened the cupboard to pour out some cereal and as I was doing so, a bright yellow sticky note fluttered to the ground. With printed writing and bright paper, this note looked like any other message from Ryan- but the words pasted upon the colored page made my stomach churn with anxiety. 

It read: 

Dear Brendon,  
I love you. I probably love you more than myself. Which is why you can't be here any more. Basically, you stole my heart. So I stole something of yours. Have a good life. Or whatever's left of it.... 

\- All my love, 

Ryan Ross 

My mind immediately flew to a thousand different places as I went into a state of panic. Willing my right hand, I moved it along my back to the area that was still throbbing. I skimmed my fingertips all the way down my side, stopping at the small of my back where my kidneys should be. 

There I felt something different. 

Scurrying to the full length mirror beside my dresser, I lifted up my flannel and screamed in horror as I saw a huge gash along my side. The whole area had been left a bloody mess and there seemed to be large staples holding my skin together where an incision had been made. Snapping my hand away and looking around, I noticed numerous tiny red stains spotting the bed sheets and marking the ground in what looked like a trail. Following the path, I was led to the closet where I tentatively placed my fingers on the knob and turned. 

What I found inside outmatched my wildest nightmares and surpassed anything I thought a human was capable of. 

Clutching my throat in an attempt to keep the bile down, I scanned the floor and came upon a couple jars and what seemed to be a used scalpel. 

Realizing what Ryan had done, I glanced back at the mirror through blurred vision and stared at my reflection. 

Suddenly, my eyes turn a bloody hue. 

Then, everything went black. 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that ....


End file.
